grimdarkdepreesionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyrkar
History Created 2000 years ago, the Kyrkar was the first holy structure dedicated to Sevrn. It took 120 years to build, the Kyrkar stands on top of a hill, carved out of the stone that was naturally there. When it was first constructed, the temple was lavished in limestone and shined for miles on end. Sitting a top a hill, it was to show the strength of their God and Sevrn's influence to be seen far and wide. When the 5th high chancellor took hold of Rodhmar, it was decided that such a lavish looking temple was an insult to Sevrn and their teachings, believing that Sevrn's might is not shown by buildings but by their devotion. The limestone would be removed and the Kyrkar would stand some 1500 years later still, with the rock it was carved from being worn out from age. The Kyrkar would some times be used as a military lookout post as well during the 2000 years it stood, since it sat on top of a hill, it was a natural lookout structure which could see any approaching enemies. Nowadays, with Rodhmar expanding it's influence across the land, it has become a place not just for worship, but for the high chancellor and Prasts to reside in. Design Carved out of stone, the Kyrkar is a sturdy structure, standing 100 feet tall and stretching 400 acres of land on top a hill, this is the oldest structure created in Rodhmar. The Kyrkar has a wall 2 stories high surrounding it, to protect the holy site from any oncoming invaders and has only one entrance. The hill it resides on has steps made out of stone, the steps are wide enough to have 10 peoples shoulder to shoulder walk on it. At the entrance stands Royal guards to keep watch at all hours, and a gateman to open the gates to the Kyrkar. Pass the gates there is a forum, here is where the annual sacrifices are seen by many in the summer of sacrifice. Pass the large forum is the Kyrkar itself, windows and a door all carved from the stone are seen. Inside the Kyrkar there is a large structure of Sevrn, made in the image of the first high chancellor's visions of his perception of what Sevrn looks like. Along the sides are murals and smaller idols of Sevrn, each designed differently, for each high chancellor would have different interpretations of what Sevrn's form looked. The interior of the building would be coloured red with gold and white trimmings. Although the exterior of the Kyrkar is ancient, the interior has been renovated many times through the years. Lacquered wooden floors, benches on the left and rights and a long red carpet in the center, with a large statue of Sevrn at the far end. A simple yet beautiful interior, the Kyrkar is to reflect the teachings of Sevrn, there are no lavish jewelries, stained glass walls or anything adorning the temple. Temple design ideas reference https://goo.gl/images/hZ7idE https://goo.gl/images/K2KSry https://goo.gl/images/qoCEF9